I Missed You
by ShadeDancer
Summary: Drabble. This is NOT part of the main Blood Series, it's just a scene that wouldn't leave me alone. ManuelTrevor non-graphic slash scene.


Quick little drabble that wouldn't leave me alone. This is _**NOT**_ a part of the main series. There will be no slash in the main series, but I can see this happening.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer:_ I in no way own Harry Potter, but use Manuel at your own risk.

I Missed You

They had always been able to communicate silently—a look, a shift in body posture or a flick of the hand—there had never been any misunderstanding between them when it came to conveying things without words. It was no different now despite the months they had just spent apart. If anything they were even more aware of the things they were quietly telling each other, things that they themselves were sometimes not even aware of.

Manuel turned away from Trevor in time to catch Harry up in his arms, hugging his son to him. He had missed this too, the ability to hug his son, but that wasn't the longing that had kept him awake at night.

"Hey kid." Manuel tugged at Harry's hair. "How was the rest of your school year?"

Harry smirked. "Much better after you and Uncle Trevor got rid of the blonde ponce. I say we convince Dumbledore to rehire Trevor next year, that way we know we'll actually be learning Defense."

Manuel chuckled even as he felt his stomach clench at the thought of Trevor going back to teach at Hogwarts. It would be a strategic move of course, a very wise one that would allow Trevor to keep an eye on the two children and still continue to teach them what they needed to learn, but he knew he wouldn't allow it for the simple fact that it would mean that Trevor would be away from him for the whole of the school year. It was selfish of him to put his needs before the safety of the children.

Manuel smiled down at Harry and gave his son a prod in the direction of the stairs. "Run along with Blaise and put your stuff away, I'll see you at dinner. Trevor and I have some urgent business that we need to discuss."

"Alright." Harry agreed easily and Manuel felt a relieved breath leave him; he hated lying to Harry but he didn't know how much longer he could hold up without giving himself away. He needed to get Trevor away to himself and Clan business was the perfect excuse.

Trevor understood as well and gave a curt nod as he sent Blaise along with Harry. Together the Mafia King and his first in command strode purposefully out of the main hall in the direction of Manuel's personal office. They made an imposing sight, Trevor walking slightly behind and to the right of Manuel as their steps fell in unison. They looked professional, business like, but the knowing glances Harry and Blaise exchanged told a different story.

"Looks like it was just as hard on my dad as it was on yours." Harry commented, looking around to see if anyone was in earshot; Manuel and Trevor's relationship wasn't as much a secret as the two men liked to think, but it was still only a mere handful of people that knew. "I could see it in the way they stood as they looked at each other."

Blaise nodded. "I just wish they didn't think they had to hide it from us of all people. They didn't raise us to be intolerant."

Harry smirked at Blaise. "That's the one flaw in their logic. They think that by keeping it hidden from us that they can keep it hidden from everyone else, but in truth they can keep it from everyone but us because we are the two they trust most besides each other. Their subconscious minds don't consider us a threat to their secret."

… … … … …

Manuel's office was a cool sanctuary and the moment the door closed behind them the two men were in each others arms.

"I've missed you." Manuel murmured softly against Trevor's throat, for the moment just enjoying the feel of the other man against him.

Trevor mumbled something incoherent into Manuel's hair and Manuel took it as an invitation to nuzzle his friend's neck.

"Never again." Manuel promised as he slid his hands beneath Trevor's shirt to feel the scarred flesh there. "Why the hell did I ever encourage you to replace that blonde buffoon?"

Trevor drew in a breath and lifted his arms over his head to rid himself completely of the shirt, making sure Manuel's followed a moment later before they embraced again.

"So I could watch over our children and keep them safe?" It came out as a question instead of a statement, Trevor prompting Manuel to remember his own reasoning.

"Aw, shit." Manuel pressed himself against Trevor, claiming his second-in-commands mouth and slipping his tongue inside for a brief moment of warm heaven before pulling away to look his lover in the eyes. He had missed Trevor terribly. "They can take care of themselves."

* * *

Posted On: January 22, 2008


End file.
